


Marry me instead

by 100problems



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is rich, Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, I like making up tags, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, crash that wedding, cute moments, kise is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100problems/pseuds/100problems
Summary: The pastor said"Speak up now or forever hold your peace" so Kise is speaking up.or...Kise is in love with his friend, the only problem, Akashi is being forced into an arranged marriage. Not wanting to lose him, he decides to say something about it...on the wedding day.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Marry me instead

“I’m getting married.”

Kise chokes right then, coughing back into his drink, splashing liquid everywhere. His friend wipes his mouth with an ivory napkin that laid somewhere on the table, leaving his face a blushing mess. “Sorry.” Kise sent Akashi an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Ryouta.” Akashi reached up and delicately caressed Kise’s head, it was as if he was a fragile toy.”You don’t have to apologize.”

Kise immediately leaned into the touch, he couldn’t help himself.”So who’s the lovely bride to be.” Kise was a model, faking a smile was as natural as breathing. “I bet she’s amazing.” he hoped not.

“I hope so too.” Akashi took another sip of the wine as he peered through the opened window beside them.”Truth is, I haven’t met her yet.”

Kise was gawking over Akashi instantly. “What!” Kise didn’t even care that the other guests were now looking their way. “You haven’t met her!” It was almost laughable to him, losing to a woman in such a way.

“You already know how my father has been severely ill lately.” Kise nodded. “It’s been decided that, in less than a month, the business will be handed over to me,” Akashi explained,” and do you remember what my mother did to us when she found out about his condition?”

How could Kise forget? The poor man had gotten deceived. He lost half of his money in the process and had to even watch the skank marry his older brother.”But why an arranged marriage?”

“It’s someone that my father believes won’t cross me.” Kise raised an eyebrow. “She’s been by my side almost as long as you, if not longer.”

Ouch, that kinda hurts. Kise washed it down with a smile.”So...do you love her.’

“Of course not.” Akashi huffed, they didn’t even have a single thing in common. “Not that it matters, anyway.”

Kise slammed his hand on the table. It was so forceful that the whole thing shook, almost knocking the curt-stands off.“Of course, it matters!” Kise spats out, “You shouldn’t be marrying someone you don’t love.”

When you could be marrying me instead.

For a brief moment, Akashi looks taken back, but, as soon as it came, it was gone and was replaced with an angelic smile. One that was so rare for the man to wear. “Thank you Ryouta, but you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I do, idiot.” Kise blurted out, screw it all, this was his chance,” It’s because I-“

“Sir.”It was the worst timing possible and if Akashi wasn’t here with him, Kise would have long been in tears. “The desert has arrived.”

The dish screamed wealth. It was a three-layer truffle with fudge, slowly dripping down the slice and onto the marble plate below. It was decorated with strawberries, cut into the shape of roses with golden leaves placed behind. It was standard for them to share meals when going out, they’ve been doing it since kids, still; it made Kise gooey inside and tonight, was no exception. Akashi cut an inch off the cake and brought it to Kise’s lips. Kise moaned at the chocolatey taste that hits his taste buds, it was a perfect balance, down to the creamy filling inside. “That good, huh?” Akashi teased.

A faint blush dusted Kise’s sun-kissed skin. His heartfelt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “I...um...” He trailed off and hid his blushing face behind his hands.

Akashi burst out into a fit of laughter. Kise pushed his lips forward, pouting like a child. Akashi laughed harder and his hands clung to his side. “You’re so cute, you know?”

Kise blush darkened. It wasn’t an uncommon thing he heard, but it was coming from Akashi.“You really think so?”

Akashi chuckled and pushed a loose strand behind his friend’s ear. “Only a fool would say otherwise.”

Kise smiled to herself, she guesses it wouldn’t be so bad, huh? as long as he stays close to Akshi's side, he’ll be alright.

But would that be enough?

Apparently not.

It was the night before the celebration when Kise picked up his phone and clicked the first contact that popped up. It rang once or twice before it was answered with a,” Hello.”

“Hi, Akashi-cchi, how are you?”

“Good,” He answered,” I’m just glad that everything for the wedding is finally in place.”

That made her sick to her stomach. “That’s good.” how easy it was for a lie could slip from someone's mouth.

“How are you?”

“Fine-no-I...,” Kise sighed, he needed to get straight to the point. “I have some bad news.”

“It’s about the wedding, isn’t it?”

Kise smiles at that, he knew he shouldn’t, but Akashi wasn’t his longest friend for nothing. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” Kise truly was.“I just can’t...”

pretend anymore...pretend to be happy.

“miss work.” It was a silly lie and he knew Akashi could see right through it, but he was out of options.”I’m a full time model now, so it’s important that I show up regularly.”

“And is that more important than your friend's wedding?” Akashi emphasized ‘friend.’

“That’s not fair I-“

Akashi cut him off,” If that’s all you wanted to say?”  
  
“Yes but-”

“Okay, well I have to go now.” There was hurt clear in his voice,” Aida is calling me.”

The call ended shortly after. Everything had gone as Kise anticipated, but why did his heart ached ...more than it did before? For the third time that week, the blonde had cried himself to sleep.  
0\\\0

The building looked straight of a fairy tale, from the silky drapes down to the ornaments that hung from the ceiling. It was perfect and all it did was make Kise feel saltier.

Kise’s former teammates had dragged him to the church, something about ‘it being the right thing to do’, however; he could have easily snuck out, one or maybe two hours ago? So...why was he still here? Kise blew out loudly, he’s never complaining to Momoi again. The sweet melody filled the room, it was one of those songs that must’ve taken the pianist ages to master. The crowd stood up and there she was, dressed in all white. Riko strolled down the aisle, elegantly, hands interlocked with her father who appeared in his mid-fifties. It felt like a decade had passed. The preacher finally looked into the crowd.”This is your last chance,” he told them,” speak up or forever hold your peace.”

Silence washed over the room. It was his last chance, but... Kise glanced over to his friends and they nod. That was all he needed. Kise stood up with shaking hands and all eyes fell on him...

“Aomine-Kun.” Kuroko said nonchalantly,” You owe me fifty bucks.”

“You little shit.” Aomine looked like he wanted to strangle his blue-haired friend.” It was twenty-ow- what the hell was that for!?”

“Shut up idiot!” Momi gestured towards the blonde. “Kise-Kun is trying to speak.”

“Thanks, Momi-cchi.”

The horrified looks didn’t matter to Kise, he only looked at Akashi.”How should I even say this?” A nervous laugh escaped his lips.”I know that it’s selfish for me to barge in on such a special occasion. I thought I was ready to let you go, but I can’t.” The tears began to fall, rolling down his cheek. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”Kise closed his eyes.” so please...won’t you marry me instead.”

Akashi's eyes went wide. “Aida?”

Riko shook her head. “Idiot. It’s fine,” she smiled, “I always knew your heart was somewhere else.” She chuckled.”It was obvious from the start.”

Akashi smiled back at her. “I always knew you were sharp, but lovely.”

Akashi’s old man had even stood up and started walking towards them, everyone’s attention laid on the pair. “Son.” Akashi's father’s hand rested on his shoulder. “I was scared with what happened with me and your mother that I tried to protect you,” He sent Akashi an apologetic look,” but now, I realized I was wrong.” The old man’s lips curved into a smile. “Go to him.”

Akshi had predicted it, all from the start, still; the tears were rolling down his face, dampening his suit below,“Everyone.” Akshi ran, the fastest in his life and jumped into Kise’s arms, nearly knocking him over in the process. The hug was one that was tight, but with enough room to breathe.”Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I thought you would have told me sooner.” The tears flowed down harder, but he was laughing, they both were. “I love you too, you know? more than words can describe.”

“A-Akshi-cchi,” Kise called through shaky breaths.

“Ryouta?”

“I-Is it really okay for me...,” Kise averted his gaze,”to be this happy?”

“Idiot, am I not happy too?”

Kise gasped and shot his head back up.“Akashi-cchi.”

Their eyes met and Akashi reached up, pulling the blonde into a kiss. The cheers and claps could have been heard from a mile away. “Did that answer your question.” Akshi whispered against his lips.

Kise looked deep into thought, his features appeared softer and his fingers slightly twitched. “No.” He wore a toothy grin.” I think you’ll just have to do it again.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Akashi licked his lips and stared at Kise as a predator did to its prey. Akshi pulled him in close, once more, and devoured his mouth.

This was where Kise belonged. In Akshi’s arms, with his lips pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
